Hormones and neurotransmitters regulate a wide variety of biological functions, often via specific receptor proteins located on the surface of living cells. Many of these receptors carry out intracellular signaling via the activation of coupled guanosine triphosphate-binding proteins (G proteins); such receptors are collectively called G protein-coupled receptors or GPCRs. The important role of GPCRs in the regulation of cell and organ function has attracted attention to these receptors as targets for new pharmaceutical agents.
Histamine is a multifunctional chemical transmitter that signals through specific cell surface GPCRs. To date, four histamine receptor subtypes have been identified: H1, H2, l H3 and H4. Histamine H3 receptor is a presynaptic GPCR that is found primarily in the central nervous system, although lower levels are also found in the peripheral nervous system. Genes encoding the H3 receptor have been reported in various organisms, including humans (see Lovenberg et al. (1999) Molecular Pharmacology 55:1101-07), and alternative splicing of this gene appears to result in multiple isoforms. The histamine H3 receptor is an auto- and hetero-receptor whose activation leads to a decreased release of neurotransmitters (including histamine, acetylcholine, norepinephrine and glutamate) from neurons in the brain, and is involved in the regulation of processes such as sleep and wakefulness, feeding and memory. In certain systems, the histamine H3 receptor may be constitutively active.
Antagonists of histamine H3 receptor increase synthesis and release of cerebral histamine and other neurotransmitters, inducing an extended wakefulness, an improvement in cognitive processes, a reduction in food intake and a normalization of vestibular reflexes. Such antagonists may find use as therapeutics for central nervous system disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, schizophrenia, mood and attention alterations including attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and attention deficit disorder, memory and learning disorders, cognitive disorders (such as mild cognitive impairment and cognitive deficits in psychiatric pathologies), epilepsy, migraine, and disorders associated with the regulation of sleep and wakefulness, as well as in the treatment and prevention of conditions such as obesity, eating disorders, diabetes, vertigo, motion sickness and allergic rhinitis.
Accordingly, the histamine H3 receptor is an important target for new therapeutics for conditions responsive to H3 receptor modulation. The present invention fulfills this need, and provides further related advantages.